


Silk Panties

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Panties, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian likes to wear silk pants and Jim finds out. For Thunar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Panties

Sebastian never questioned his love of silk knickers. He knew it was odd but since he was a kid he’d put on the soft pants and wander his house. They felt good rubbing against his thighs and prick. A little naughty secret he could slip under his work clothes. A prize to himself.

He didn’t even think about his naughtiness when Jim started kissing him after coming home from a mission. They were on the floor of Jim’s office, the little man straddling Sebastian’s hips and pulling off the snipers clothes. Sebastian had forgotten all about putting on his favorite pair of pink silk panties with white lace until Jim gave a little gasp.

“What is this tiger?” Jim’s cold fingers pulled at the top of the lace. Sebastian flushed and pushed his hips into the tender touch.

“Shove it boss. You do weird things too.”

Jim’s brow rose. “Do I Sebastian? Please indulge me, what ‘weird’ things do I do?” There was a cold malice to his words that both threatened and warned.

“Nothing boss.” Sebastian answered with a pout. Everything Jim did was weird he just wasn’t going to be the one to say it.

“Why silk?” Jim was back to stroking the soft fabric as he grinned up at his pet.

“I dunno, It’s soft.”

“Do you like the way it feels on your balls Sebby?” Sebastian’s masculine face flushed. “Oh dirty little boy aren’t you? You like when it rubs all smooth on your manhood. Do you feel naughty when you wear them?” As Jim spoke he ran his hand under Sebastian’s jeans making the silk rub his prick and balls. “You do. You feel so naughty; you just want someone to catch your indecency.”

“God Jim!” Sebastian was trying his very best not to move his hips. Jim had taught him that only dogs hump their master’s hand; if he was going to act like a dog he’d be treated like one. He hadn’t liked that much.

“Is my little boy getting horny?” Sebastian moaned as Jim’s finger tips brushed the tip of his leaking cock. “Get undressed baby, leave on the knickers.”

“Yes sir.” Sebastian scurried to his knees, he peeled off his t-shirt paused a moment to look at Jim before folding it into a neat pile then he pulled off his boots, socks and jeans folding each in turn. His motions were quick and effective done not for show but for speed. When he finished he bounced to his feet and stood for inspection.

Jim circled him grinning at his little pet wrapped up so nicely. He had thought about telling his pet to wear panties before. He’d day dreamed about seeing his pet’s ass popping ot from underneath the thin fabric and the way his large cock would peep out the top just like it was doing now.

“Did you pick these out yourself?” The panties were a soft pink that complimented Sebastian’s tan skin beautifully. There were two little bows on each side of Sebastian’s hips that framed his cock perfectly and the material just pulled across the sniper’s arse- not too tight and not too big.

“Yeah, I thought they were pretty.”

“What did the store keeper think of a grown man such as yourself buying panties?”

Sebastian looked confused then grinned. “Internet boss. No one had to see me.”

Jim hummed. He used two of his fingers to tease the head of Sebastian’s dick and grinned. “Beg me to show my naughty boy kindness. Tell daddy what you want baby.”

A soft moan fell from Sebastian’s lips. “Please daddy taste me, suck my prick and touch me. I need to feel you. Please daddy. I’m sorry I’m so naughty. Touch me.” Sebastian’s breathing hitched when Jim pulled his panties down and let his cock fall out.

“Of course baby.”


End file.
